The Many Adventures of the Vocaloids
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: A collection of Vocaloid one-shots. Some are based on the "Luka and Gakupo" series, a previous collection of stories I wrote. If you want to request any short story, feel free to ask! [OLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a request from Macchi-Chan, who wanted to know where Len got his bombs from in one of my previous fanfictions, the "Luka and Gakupo" series. Here you go, Macchi-chan, hope you like it! MWAHAHAHA- (cough cough cough HACK)**

The Many Bombs of Len Kagamine

Rin heard noise coming from outside.

She yawned and stretched, groaning.

"Whuzgoingon?" she mumbled, and looked out the window.

Len was standing there, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well. That's not suspicious at all." she muttered.

She saw a man go up to Len, wearing a wide hat. The man handed over what looked like a package, and Len nodded, slipping something into the other man's hand. Money.

_OMG IS HE DOING DRUGS?_ thought Rin. _I've got to follow him, see where he goes, what he does._

Len chatted with the man for a little more before darting back inside.

Rin slinked out of the door, careful not to make any noise. She tiptoed down the hall, and saw Len disappear into his room.

She peeked into his room.

"Oooh..." he heard him say. "This is good, haha, this is goood!"

_That idiot!_ thought Rin disapprovingly. _Taking drugs at such a young age? Shame on him! _

Len lit a match. It flickered brightly.

_Now he's going to take out a bong or something, right?_ Rin thought. _I don't know much about these things._

Len reached into the box.

Rin couldn't wait any longer.

"AHA!" she shouted, leaping dramatically into the room.

"Eeep!" said Len, the match in his hand going out.

"How could you?" she said, putting her arms on her hips.

"How could I... what?" said Len, sweeping the box behind him.

"Don't 'what' me!" said Rin, shaking her finger at him. "I know what you're up to."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Len. "All I want is to have fun, and I know Grandpa Hiro wouldn't let me, so I had to... get it like that...!"

"Why did you do it?" said Rin. "What made you do this?"

"I just really love blowing stuff up!" Len cried, putting his face in his hands.

"Wait, you mean blowing into a cigarette... with drugs, right?" said Rin, confused.

"Blowing stuff up!" said Len. "Like, making things... explode...?"

"I'm confused." said Rin. "What exactly is going on? Who was the guy outside"

"I was refilling my stock of bombs!" said Len. "That guy outside was my friend, Niko. He gets them from his parent's store."

"So... you're not taking drugs?" said Rin.

"What? Drugs?" said Len. "Where did THAT one come from?"

Rin just sighed heavily, looking at the box. She opened it, and looked at the contents inside. There were some sticks of dynamite, a handful of hand grenades, and a couple of other assorted explosives.

There was silence for a second.

"I always wondered where you got those." said Rin, and she yawned, shuffling towards the door.

"So... you're not going to tell on me?" said Len.

"If you promise not to blow any of my stuff up." said Rin, her voice hoarse and tired.

"I promise!" said Len.

Rin walked out the door of his room, and went into her own. She dove under the covers.

_Wait._ she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. _Where does Len get the money for the bombs? We don't get an allowance...!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought she'd never leave!" Len said to himself. He picked up his cell phone.

"Sorry, I had to go for a second, Ken." he said. "So, how much would you be willing to pay for three pairs of girl's panties?"


	2. If It Was You or Ice Cream

If It was You or Ice Cream:

A Kaito/Meiko Poem

Your locks, my dear, are short and brown,

Unlike other Vocaloid's hair.

But it's just part of who you are,

So, why should I care?

I don't really care how you look;

What difference does it make?

If it was you or Ice Cream,

It's you who I would take!

When you put on your clothes,

you don't dress too modestly...

It sure gives all the other guys

QUITE a sight to see!

But I want you more than they do,

So it really doesn't matter;

If it was you or ice cream, no,

I wouldn't choose the latter!

From the moment your chocolate eyes

entered my field of sight,

they sparkled as they held my gaze,

it all just felt so right!

And behind these blue eyes of mine,

I know we're meant to be...

If it was you or Ice cream,

then you're the one for me!

Your hands slid into mine

by the blazing firelight,

I remember that we talked and laughed,

deep into that warm night...

But it was when your lips touched mine,

that I knew you loved me too-

So, if it was you or ice cream,

I would always choose you!

But when we go on a date,

Let me give you some advice;

When we go grab a bite to eat...

some ice cream WOULD be nice! :3


End file.
